


One long task

by Yellow_lizard



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, au special agent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_lizard/pseuds/Yellow_lizard
Summary: Работа агента спецслужбы не сложная. Во всяком случае так считал Снайдер, а мнение остальных ему не было интересно. От тебя только и требуется, что получить задание, выполнить его и сдать отчёт, всего три пункта. Ладно отчёты зачастую становились самой сложной частью, но и это можно пережить, с заданиями конечно тоже бывали проблемы, некорректная формулировка, перелёты через весь земной шар или просто план летит к чертям. Прямо как сейчас.
Relationships: Stanley Snyder & Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 4





	One long task

**Author's Note:**

> Оформа в тви: https://twitter.com/rainbow_lizar/status/1280810790614904833?s=19

Работа агента спецслужбы не сложная. Во всяком случае так считал Снайдер, а мнение остальных ему не было интересно. От тебя только и требуется, что получить задание, выполнить его и сдать отчёт, всего три пункта. Ладно отчёты зачастую становились самой сложной частью, но и это можно пережить, с заданиями конечно тоже бывали проблемы, некорректная формулировка, перелёты через весь земной шар или просто план летит к чертям. Прямо как сейчас.

— _Эта работа точно для тебя, Стэнли,_ — он издевательски коверкает интонацию начальника, в сотый раз стирая подводку, — _Соблазни, вотрись в доверие, дел-то неделя!_  
А то, что расчёты на неделю разбиваются о стену внезапного вызова несчастного политика куда-то за пределы соединённых штатов, к сожалению, не тянет на сверхурочные. Из положительного Снайдеру прикупают квартиру в весьма презентабельном жилом комплексе, из отрицательного всё остальное. Параллельно взять задание нельзя, с собой любовников не берут по вполне объяснимой причине «жена», а убивать на третьем свидании не вежливо, поэтому следующие десять дней незадачливый агент решительно сходит с ума от скуки и только язвит во время звонков начальства, потеря времени в его понимании не тянет на отдых. Он почти искренне радуется, отвечая на звонок своей цели, задавив порыв бросить трубку после короткого «жду», но вовремя вспоминает о роли легкомысленной детки и рассыпается слащавыми фразочками, на ходу проверяя оружие в тумбе. И вот, время поздний вечер, Стэн уже при тёмной помаде и старательно выводит тонкие стрелки, которые, спасибо матушке за густые ресницы, никак не получаются симметричными. Окончательно его труды портит скрежет, точно какой-то умник вскрывает замок не тем ключом, и от неожиданности Снайдер оборачивается в сторону двери, прочертив длинную линию практически через всё лицо. Становится стыдно за собственную расслабленность, вот почему он ненавидит пробелы между заданиями, не стирая линию и шипя проклятия Стэн запахивает длинный полупрозрачный халат, толку от него ноль, а из нормальной одежды на нём только дурацкие шорты под латекс, и идёт выпроваживать внезапных гостей. Вселенной зачтётся, не для того он избегал соседей чтобы сегодня светится перед кем попало в наряде «Последняя радость извращенца».

К слову, до прихода «любовника» час, а за дверью оказывается нескладный мужчина, чуть ниже самого Стэна, тощий как ветка, даже ворот рубашки толком не прилегает к шее, на умильно высоком лбе собираются небольшие морщинки. Мужчина непонимающе смотрит на представшего ему агента. Снайдер улыбается, экстренно выбирая модель поведения и легенду решая, что-то между приветливостью и соблазнением должно сработать на этом пришельце. С «грацией кошки», или как там говорили на актёрстве, опирается плечом на дверной косяк, полностью преграждая путь в квартиру, на мужчину он смотрит сверху вниз, что только прибавляет уверенности в себе. И наглости, чего уж таить.

— Вы что-то хотели? — елейным голосом тянет Стэнли и сам себе ставит пять баллов, сексуальные роли его конёк, реакция гостя подтверждает это. Мужчина моргает пару раз, Снайдер уже успел поймать его взгляд на полах халата, там где сквозь тонкую ткани проступает бледная кожа стройного, но сильного тела, даже нарочно открывает лучший вид на ноги, до самых бёдер, выглядит как никогда элегантно, и едва слышно извиняется, извлекая из кармана мятый кусок бумаги. Стэн не успевает разглядеть цифры, но напротив, уже громче чем в первый раз, извиняются.  
— Прошу прощения, ошибся этажом, — и уходит, развернувшись на каблуках классических туфель, больше ничего не сказав. Снайдер в ступоре невольно провожает его взглядом. Странный тип, но что-то в нём цепляет.

***

Политик является опоздав минут на двадцать, но Стэнли откровенно плевать, что на время, что на причины и оправдания, образцовый, если не копаться в его счетах и банковских транзакциях, мужчина стоит перед ним живой, к несчастью, и невредимый, что тоже не доставляет радости. Отказавшись от ужина и кофе «любовник» сразу переходит к десерту, утягивая блондина на диван. Снайдер не даёт прижать себя к жёсткой обивке и ловко выворачивается, седлая бёдра мужчины за что получает не слабый укус в шею.  
— Ты как всегда неотразим, — чужие, мокрые от пота, испещрённые мелкими бумажными порезами, пальцы очерчивают рельеф сухих мышц под халатом, ткань ни разу не приятная, даже лекция консультантки не способна превратить дешёвый полиэстер в нить из шерсти единорога, Стэну не терпится избавиться от этой колючей тряпки, но всё что он может сейчас это ёрзать на чужих коленях избегая прикосновений. И такой же колючей щетины, царапающей бледную кожу шеи. Чёрт, хоть бы побрился ради приличия, скотина. Ещё немного и заместо вышибания мозгов пистолетом, Снайдер просто задушит цель поясом от халата…

Прогремевший взрыв не даёт осуществить затеянное, хоть и останавливает лобызание нежной шеи, за это можно даже поблагодарить, но сначала задание. Только человек под ним явно другого мнения. Мужчина поджимает губы и явно что-то прикидывает в уме, агент со стопроцентной уверенностью может сказать, что взрыв восприняли как покушение на собственную политическую задницу. Будь проклята эта паранойя!  
— Что там происходит? — мужчина давит на плечи, руки агент сцепил в замок за его шеей сцепленных, пытаясь стащить чужую тушку с колен, он хочет скрыть страх за беспокойством, но «работать лицом» жизнь не научила, — Возможно нашу встречу придётся перенести, детка.

Стэнли закусывает щёку изнутри, ну уж нет, он намерен завершить эту миссию сегодня и ни днём позже, начальство конечно дало ему отсрочку за непредвиденные обстоятельства, но куковать в комплексе ещё неизвестно сколько дней ему не улыбается. Эта работа уже порядком достала его. Блондин вскакивает с места, коленом меж разведённых бёдер блокирует лишние движения и нависнув над политиком цепляет зубами мочку уха, оставляя тёмный след помады. «Больше грации!» надрывается голос преподавателя на подкорке сознания, Стэн не обращает внимания, высокий рост играет злую шутку, спина в такой позе слишком быстро начинает ныть.

— Я сам со всем разберусь, нам не нужно чтобы кто-то знал о твоём визите в это место, — вкрадчивый шёпот растекается в ушной раковине, пробираясь прямиком в мозг, агент для верности скользит тонкими пальцами от расстёгнутого ворота рубашки к груди и отталкивает мужчину на спинку дивана, — Просто подожди, это не займет много времени.  
Он не дожидается реакции, лишь мягко улыбается, прикрыв глаза, больше самому себе чем цели и скрывается в коридоре. За дверью же из умелого инкуба Снайдер превращается в чёрта обыкновенного, только заместо вил годы тренировок да сотни заданий за плечами, в худшем случае несчастного пиротехника, сорвавшего ему убийство, ожидает та же участь что и оставленного на диване мужчину. Звук шёл по центру близко, но не громко, похоже что-то взорвалось в квартире ровно под ними. Два лестничных пролёта Стэн преодолевает в рекордные сроки, игнорируя путающиеся под ногами полы халата, он не простит себе если упустит объект.

Все этажи похожи как капли воды, светло-зелёные стены и контрастный тёмный пол, двери с номерами, тоже одинаковые, обычно их никто не меняет, оставляя те, что установлены изначально. Единственное различие между ними — цифры, сейчас, например, он стоит напротив квартиры с номером ровно на сотню меньше, чем его. И дверь в эту квартиру ему открывать решительно не спешат. Снайдер даже успевает засомневаться, не ошибся ли он как недавний «гость» с дымчато-серыми волосами. Некстати всплывшая ассоциация с сигаретным дымом отзывается страшным желанием закурить.

Первую воображаемую затяжку обрывает неожиданно вынырнувшая из-за двери уже знакомая светлая макушка, гораздо более растрёпанная чем в их первую встречу. На мужчине белый лабораторный халат и перчатки, а лицо «украшает» тёмное пятно в форме огромного икса прямо посреди лба и этот факт несколько сбивает волну раздражения. Стэн даже забывает на секунду о причине визита, рассматривая контраст каменного спокойствия и нелепого креста. Что чёрт возьми вообще произошло? Правда задать этот вопрос он не успевает, следом за мужчиной перед ним возникает ребёнок с торчащими к верху волосами.  
— Простите за шум, наш эксперимент пошёл не по плану, — мальчишка усмехается, будто уже не в первый раз говоря эту фразу, мужчина извиняется следом, но по голосу его ясно, что ни капли ему не жаль, оборвав ребёнка на полуслове, кажется тот порывался объяснить причину взрыва, отсылает его в комнату под предлогом уборки. Сквозняк пробирается под тонкую ткань халата, заставляя поёжиться, похоже в квартире открыто окно.

— Я доктор Ксено, репетитор этого мальчика, — поясняет мужчина, даже не оборачиваясь на звон разбитого стекла, — Должно быть вы недавно переехали, остальные соседи уже привыкли подобному, — хмыкает он, Снайдер на всякий случай кивает, от доктора веет странной опасностью, сама собой всплывает пометка узнать о нём побольше, как подвернётся возможность, в слух же он бросает скомканную просьбу быть осторожнее с экспериментами и спешит обратно в свою квартиру, покончить наконец с чёртовым политиком. Теперь уже его новый знакомый следит за полами халата до самого поворота к лестничной площадке.  
Стэн перескакивает по несколько ступеней за раз в надежде обнаружить мужчину на прежнем месте, ведь уходя, он не брал ключ, оставив квартиру открытой. Даже сейчас лишь захлопывает входную дверь влетая в квартиру. Он здесь! Выглядывает со стороны кухни с бокалом в руке, выглядит немного растеряно, и агент понимает почему. В его собственных глазах опасные огоньки, что ничего хорошего явно не предвещают. Для одного, небритого политика уж точно.

— Детка, ты быстро, — мужчина хочет сказать что-то ещё, но его грубо тянут за ворот рубашки и с силой вгрызаются в район подбородка вновь пачкая тёмной помадой. Плевать, с этим разберётся зачистка, его задача сделать так чтобы этот мудак отошёл в мир иной. Не глядя Стэн выуживает из тумбы пистолет, толкая мужчину к дверям ванной. Он кусает, сильно, переходя установленный запрет на следы, но не обращает внимания на просьбы остановиться и прекратить это. До двери жалкие два шага и вот уже политик упирается лопатками в толстый кусок ДСП, он видит оружие в руках блондина и весь трясётся от страха за свою шкуру. Стэна бесит эта картина. Стэна бесит то сколько времени он потратил на несчастное задание. Он давит бедром на пах мужчины и упирает пистолет в переносицу, свободная рука ложится на ручку двери. Жертва дёргается подобно бабочке, угодившей в сачок. Ловушка. Теперь не сбежит.  
— Ничего личного, — хмыкает Стэн, — просто работа.  
И жмёт на курок.

***

Снайдер закуривает прямо в квартире, уже не обращая внимания даже на колючую тряпку-халат, треплет некогда аккуратно уложенные светлые пряди и выбритый затылок, кажется, настойчивая головная боль наконец-то уходит. Не выпуская пистолет из рук, звонит в службу, сухо отчитываясь о выполненном задании и просит разобраться с телом. Хочется даже сказать спасибо тому пацану и его репетитору за прикрытие, соседи просто спишут шум на очередной эксперимент. Сбрасывая звонок, он слышит, как раздаётся другой. На этот раз в дверь, а в следующую секунду она, так и не закрытая на ключ, медленно отворяется.

— Просто хотел предупредить, что на этот раз шум не… — мужчина прерывается на середине фразы, вероятно заметив труп, раскинувшийся на пороге ванной, и пистолет в руках Стэна, — Отличный выбор, с кафеля убрать кровь проще, — и кивает, будто бы одобрительно.  
Пепел осыпается на чёрный батист, или как там его назвала консультантка, док неодобрительно косится на сигарету и проходит вглубь квартиры к окну. По полу разбегаются шаловливые волны ветра, треплют полы халата и развеивают дым. Ксено ещё раз осматривает тело, перекинувшееся через порог ванной комнаты, вокруг головы уже натекла приличная лужа крови, некогда политик лежит с запрокинутой головой, совершенно не скрывая зияющей промеж глаз дыры. Совершенно не элегантный способ.

— Значит ты агент спецслужбы? — как ни в чём ни бывало спрашивает мужчина, Стэн кивает, запоздало вспомнив об отсутствии у доктора глаз на затылке, ведь тот стоит к нему спиной. Правда не похоже, что ему вообще нужен ответ, Снайдер только раскрывает рот дабы спросить почему он сделал такой выбор, но видно сегодня у его гостя монополия на вопросы.  
— А этот человек политик — и снова получает кивок в ответ, благо на последних словах Ксено оборачивается к хозяину квартиры. Среди тёмной радужки практически не виден зрачок, не отрывая взгляда от агента он переступает ноги трупа, направляясь к тёмному кожаному дивану.  
— Я слышал разговор по телефону, почему тебя послали его убить? — Стэн чувствует, как дёргается глаз.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я могу убить и тебя вот прямо сейчас? — на всякий случай уточняет он, оглядывая чужое лицо. Лицо это не выражает ровным счётом ни одной ожидаемой эмоции. Никакого тебе шока или банального страха, только неподдельный интерес, почти как у того ребёнка этажом ниже. Что за психопат ему попался?  
Ксено же лишь пару раз хлопает глазами и выдаёт неожиданную для Снайдера фразу.

— Ну да, не понимаю только почему ты не сделал этого сразу как я пришёл, — он абсолютно спокоен, словно прямо напротив него нет человека с пистолетом наперевес, а за спиной мёртвого тела на пороге ванной, скорее, как если бы Стэн был симпатичной соседкой, с которой обсуждают погоду за чашкой чая. На симпатичную соседку он походит лишь с сильной натяжкой, халат распахнут и не скрывает подтянутое, сильное тело, новый слой тёмной помады покрывает его губы, а стрелки вновь смазались. Учёного едва ли смущает хоть что-то из этого, он закидывает ногу на ногу и сцепляет руки в замок, кажется, ждёт объяснений. До приезда зачистки час, который спецагент не прочь провести в такой интересной компании.

Простое «пробить по базам» к слову оборачивается рекомендательным письмом начальству, с просьбой рассмотреть Ксено в качестве нового члена отдела разработок. Начальство сначала крутит пальцем у виска, но под угрожающим взглядом обещает подумать над его кандидатурой. Через месяц же в коридоре штаба, вернувшись с очередного задания, как был в военной форме, Стэн натыкается на тощую фигуру в длинном чёрном плаще, чем-то напоминающем тот дурацкий халат, который Снайдер сжёг той же ночью после ухода зачистки.  
— Так вот как вы выглядите в одежде, офицер, — ухмыляется учёный, приветливо кивая ему. В тот же день Стэнли получает его номер телефона и обещание встретиться на выходных.


End file.
